Twenty
by Lumendea
Summary: Twenty minutes after the image of the Doctor vanished from the beach breaking the heart of Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler was still watching her daughter carefully.


by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Another very old cleaned up drabble. This was written before series four. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

Twenty minutes after the image of the Doctor vanished from the beach breaking the heart of Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler was still watching her daughter carefully. Her husband, Pete was holding her hand gently and Mickey was standing with them as Rose walked along the beach. Sighing, Jackie leaned against Pete as he wrapped an arm around her and her own heart contracted for her daughter.

"She's not going to get over this," Jackie heard herself whisper, "She loved him so completely."

She saw Mickey nod in the corner of her eye before he said, "Yeah, it was him and her," Mickey sighed, "We've got to try and help her though, yeah."

Watching Mickey, Jackie held her breath hopefully as Mickey walked over to Rose and started trying to talk to her. She watched in silence for a moment before sighing, "I'm sorry Pete. I should have let her stay there."

Pete shook his head and softly told her, "She was falling into the void Jackie. You made the right call and Rose will be fine."

Jackie stared at Rose as Mickey sighed and turned back towards them, shaking his head. Biting her lip, Jackie's hand went to her stomach and she felt the small bump. Pete's hand joined hers and he smiled down at her.

"We'll be alright Jacks," he assured her softly.

She tried to smile at him, but couldn't help her guilt.

"I feel horrid Pete. I'm glad she's here with me and I'm guilty for being happy because she is so miserable." Pete kissed her forehead,

"There is nothing you can do."

Jackie sighed and nodded, "Yeah but if I could now, I'd shove her in that damn TARDIS even if it meant never seeing her again just cause it would make her happy."

Jackie and Pete looked to Mickey as he rejoined them, "She's not leaving yet." He shook his head with a sad smile, "Says she got to wait another five hours." Jackie looked at him oddly since it clearly meant something to Mickey, but just said, "We better let her Jackie."

Nodding, Jackie looked down at her watch, "It's been twenty minutes since the transmission cut off."

Mickey nodded and pulled his coat more tightly around him.

"Yeah. Like I said little over five hours to go."

Then the three of them froze as a familiar whirling sound reached their ears. It was further down the beach, behind them and as they all turned they saw the TARDIS materializing on the beach. Jackie gaped at it before stepping away from Pete and slowly approaching it. She glanced back toward Rose, but the girl hadn't been able to hear it over the sounds of the ocean so far away. Swallowing, Jackie reached the TARDIS and knocked on the door. She blinked as a red-haired woman opened the door and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not what I was expecting Rose, but hey to each their own," the ginger remarked.

Jackie gaped at the red head before frowning and crossing her arms demanded, "I'm not Rose and who are you."

The woman returned the sour look and stepped out of the TARDIS.

"I'm Donna and I don't appreciate-"

"Calm down!" Jackie turned to the familiar voice to see the Doctor stepping out of the TARDIS with a huge grin. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Hello Jackie."

"Thought you couldn't come back," Jackie said as she stared at him, swallowing back the tide of emotions trying to consume her.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he said, "I didn't think I could, but I found a hole leading back here to this day so I took it," he swallowed nervously and looked around for Rose, "Jackie where is she?"

"Down the beach," she told him, pointing the way to Rose, "It's been about twenty minutes." She couldn't help but smile at the grin on his face as he stared at Rose. Jackie frowned, noting the sadness in his eyes beneath the relief, "How long for you Doctor." He looked back at her sharply and opened her mouth when Jackie cut him off, "Honestly?"

"About twenty years," the Doctor replied with a casual shrug, "Hard to keep exact count."

"Well then, you'd better go get her then don't you think," Jackie told him as she took Pete's hand tightly for strength.

The memory of that day warmed Jackie Tyler in the moments she missed her daughter over the next forty-six years of her life. The Doctor had smiled at her gratefully before rushing to her daughter. Pete had held her as the Doctor hugged Rose and spoke to her, saying something Jackie couldn't hear. Her daughter's smile had returned brighter than ever as the Doctor held her and finally lead her back to the TARDIS. The memory of that smile got Jackie through saying goodbye to her eldest child and the Doctor.

As the TARDIS vanished, Pete held her close and said, "She's where she wants to be Jacks."

Jackie nodded and leaned back against Pete and whispered, "And I'm where I want to be."


End file.
